


Stranger Things Have Happened

by NLSutton



Series: Stranger Things Have Happened [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLSutton/pseuds/NLSutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia-Grace is a woman that wants to prove that she is stronger than what people believe. She can control electricity and knows that she is stronger than what people think. Olivia just needs the chance. The chance to show them what Electra can really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be references to other Marvel characters from the Avengers and others mentioned in here. But only briefly. I like to try and put all the worlds together as they are technically of the same universe.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think of my story too. I do have others I will be uploading here from my Mibba account as well.

My name is Olivia-Grace Attwood, age twenty-three. Though I was also known as Electra. I am a mutant. Something that is feared by human kind. Though I feared them probably more then they feared me. I wasn’t a normal mutant. My main power was my own healing abilities which were pretty strong apparently… but I was experimented on and due to those experiments I acquired the ability to control electricity.

I also had a brother who was 3 years older. He was also experimented on and given the abilities of controlling water. Though unfortunately due to these experiments and due to our powers we could never touch each other again. Water and Electricity don’t mix and if we touched it could cause a huge electrical explosion that could cause a lot of problems.

Though right now I worked at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. I was the electrician and I taught music to the students here. I did enjoy it but I don’t think the kids like me that much. Maybe because of the way I looked?

I was roughly five foot tall, I weighed just under ten stone. My body was relatively athletic as I had slight definition of a 4 pack on my stomach. My eyes were a bright icy blue that glowed if I ever used my electrical abilities. My hair was down to my waist, but it was white with an electric blue streak going from the top all the way down on the top of my head. The streak was off centre on purpose. 

I wish I could say the day was like any other. But I would be lying. Every day at Xaveri’s school was always different. But today was an exception. The sun was up and the Professor had sensed that Magneto was making a move to kidnap some people and wanted to stop him before he got to the mutants. Unfortunately, as always I wasn’t asked to go. But my brother, Scott and Ororo were asked to go. I had always wanted to go on a mission to help someone… but Charles and my brother would never let me go. They were too over protective. I was the youngest out of the adults but I may as well have been a child.  
I was working in the labs below configuring some of the computer systems when Jean walked in with Scott as they were bringing a man into the room who was unconscious. I looked over and saw a relatively big guy on the table who had rugged hair with a matching beard to go.  
“It’s okay Scott, I’ll take it from here.” Jean smiled at her partner as I just continued my work. Scott nodded at Jean and left as I moved from the computer over to Jean. Jean’s blue eyes glanced at my face as I leaned over the man. “Please don’t disturb me…” Jean spoke,  
“I won’t… just peaking over.” I smiled as I walked around the table and looked over his face. The man before us looked peaceful, “Who is he?” I asked.  
“Don’t know… he was with a young woman who is up on the top floor now. I need to go run a few checks over her before starting on him. Could you make sure he is okay if he wakes up. He seems perfectly fine at the moment.” Jean spoke as she held his wrist checking his pulse. I nodded as I stiffened, I was never good with new people… especially men. I only ever trusted my brother until I met the Professor.  
“It will be fine.” Jean smiled at me, she was like an older sister to me. I nodded again as she left.  
Looking down at the man I blinked curiously at him. He seemed to be calm and fast asleep at the moment. I moved my hand closer to his face, but as I was about to put my hand on his cheek a spark of electricity shot from the palm of my hand to his cheek and the man shot up and suddenly started choking me. I gagged for air as my neck was being crushed by his hands, though seconds later I was pushed to the ground.  
I moved on the floor, coughing and heaving trying to get air into my lungs quickly. What the hell was that about?! I didn’t want to leave the room and go after him in case he was more dangerous.  
‘Professor… he’s awake…’ I spoke in my mind, a reply was heard from him.  
‘Thank you, Olivia.’  
I sat on the floor catching my breath as I waited to be called by the Professor. Moving to sit on the bed the man was once on I caught my breath and waited  
‘I will be coming down to the lower levels with our guest last, please continue with the work you are doing and I shall introduce you to him then.’ I heard Charles in my head yet again.

‘Okay. Let me know when you are heading down.’ I replied as I moved off the bed and proceeded to get myself a drink of water. As I poured the drink I sighed and knew that he would be meeting the others by now. He’ll probably meet me later and get the same opinion as everyone else upstairs… that I am weak and need protecting all the time. It does my head in. I’ve been training my abilities without people noticing and I can do more than they realise. I am a lot stronger than your average mutant. I have healing abilities and I can control electricity and manipulate it to do what I want. It also helps that I am extremely techy so I know how most machines work in moments of touching them. I can read machines and learn their ways.

I walked back to the hospital of the facility and continued working on the fried computer. Though within minutes of returning it was fixed and I had it working again. I stood up and rebooted the system setting it up to work as good as the others.

‘We are coming down now.’ Charles spoke in my mind. That went fast, I pulled my leather trousers up a little bit as I stood from the chair. My grey shirt had a little bit of oil and a few rough marks on it from all the work I do around the building as this was my normal working attire. I walked through the doors and saw they had just entered the changing room. I decided to walk by and carry on going back upstairs. I saw Charles glance back over his shoulder towards the closing door as I passed them. I wasn’t ready to meet that man yet…  
I moved upstairs and out the back of the school into the gardens. Moving near the stables I sat on the bench, I did my jobs for the day and I decided to leave it at that. I wasn’t going to do any more. After that mini attack downstairs I deserved the rest of the day off… I hope Charles didn’t mind anyway… I wanted to enjoy the sun while it lasted. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself as I moved to get comfy on the bench. I enjoyed being outside, something about the air relaxed me. Being away from the city was a massive help.

I heard footsteps not too far away, I hope that the person was going to keep walking by but they ended up sitting on the bench next to me. As I glanced to my right it was the guy who chocked me. I stiffened and looked over to him.  
“Can I help you?” I asked, the man didn’t seem to look at me but seemed slightly embarrassed as I frowned in confusion.  
“I’m sorry about what happened earlier.” He spoke, his voice was gruff but smooth at the same time. He looked at me with his brown eyes and I just stared at him. “I mean about the…” The man pointed at his own neck as I probably looked dumbfounded with the way I was possibly staring.  
“Oh… don’t worry about it… had worse happen to me.” I joked as I looked away. “What’s your name?” I asked, the man looked at me and seemed to visibly relax as I moved a little closer to him, warming to him. This man seemed to be an okay guy, I’m not usually good at judging people when I first meet them but he seemed to be friendly, as he smiled at me I glanced at the ground not wanting to look too interested in the conversation.  
“Logan.” The gruff voice spoke, “Yours?” Logan asked. I smiled gently as I looked at him,  
“Most people call me Electra.” I replied, he frowned a little bit,  
“I’m pretty sure that’s not your real name.” Logan smirked, I held my breath for a brief second, that smirk was like a spark in my body lighting me up. Damn this man was fine! And I don’t usually fawn over men like this, I’ve never been with a man let alone kissed one!!  
“My friends call me Olive…” I admitted and looked away, “For Olivia-Grace.” I finished and sighed, “I really don’t like my name… so I prefer Electra if you don’t mind.” I looked back at Logan.  
“I like the name Grace. Just Grace would suit you.” Logan looked over my face as I felt my cheeks heating up. “What do you do around here? Do you teach like the rest of the stooges?” Logan joked and sat back on the bench as I looked ahead into the garden.  
“I’m the electrician. I fix all the stuff that breaks.” I replied and smiled at Logan, “Ain’t nothing I can’t fix.” I grinned. Logan seemed to be surprised by my reply and I pulled my ponytail over my shoulder to play with as I sat back too. “Though that’s all I do around here… the others get to go on missions and go out. Yet I get stuck here… looking after the kids…” I sighed.  
“Someone has to do it.” Logan spoke and frowned in confusion,  
“The kids don’t like me. They think I’m weird. I don’t socialise that much at all with them. I only get on with my brother and the others…” I sighed,  
“Your brother…?” Logan questioned and looked annoyed all of a sudden.

“Olivia!” I heard a voice call as I stood up, my brother came running over as Logan stood too,  
“Oh great… the water man…” Logan muttered, I chuckled as Brian made it to us. Brian was my older brother of 3 years. He was as tall as Logan but not as beefy. Brian had blonde hair and darker blue eyes then myself. He was an over protective brother and as we could never physically comfort each other with a hug or a kiss on the cheek I think that made him more protective over me. He was a mutant who could control water and I was a mutant who could control electricity. We were opposites and if we connected it would cause a lot of damage to not only ourselves but to those around us.  
“I thought you were in the basement.” Brian spoke  
“I finished and thought I’d take a break outside for a bit. I don’t think there is anything in the house that needs attending to today so I thought I would relax the rest of the day and maybe get an early charge in later.” I spoke, Logan looked confused when I mentioned ‘early charge’. I don’t sleep at all because of a charging system I have in my room that stores up like a battery and at the end of the day I drain the amount I need to keep me going. It’s a steady supply of power for myself and I never have to sleep again! It’s incredibly handy.  
“Hi, Logan.” Brian looked at Logan, he had that usual judgemental look in his face meaning he didn’t like Logan for some reason,  
“Hey.” Logan simply replied,  
“You better stay away from my sister. I don’t trust you at all. And the moment you step out of line and cause a problem. I will make sure that everyone else sees that you are a problem.” Brian glared at Logan, “You coming Olivia?” Brian looked at me, I nodded and looked away from Logan. Closing my eyes I sighed and looked to the ground.  
“Sorry Logan… There’s obviously more work for me.” I spoke and he seemed annoyed, not at me but my brother. Though I soon heard Charles’ voice in both mine and Logan’s head I assumed as Logan stiffened.  
‘Do not be offended by Hydro. He is very overprotective of his sister. Isn’t that right Olivia?’ Charles spoke and I smiled and nodded as Logan looked to me.  
“Please do excuse me.” I muttered and walked by Logan. I heard Logan sniff the air for a moment as I walked past him. 

I felt slightly light headed as I walked away from Logan. These new feelings and thoughts were confusing. This man was different… I felt like I could fully trust him and easily work with him. Though as I walked behind my brother, Brian cut me out of my thoughts by speaking to me.  
“The Television in the lounge has broken… two of the kids were fighting and they knocked it back. Putting the bullet proof screen on like you said was handy as that hasn’t cracked but it’s just not working now. Could you take a look?” Brian explained as I nodded and walked into the lounge. “Hey…” Brian turned as I looked over my shoulder to him, “Your my little sister right?” Brian smiled, “And you are my big brother.” I replied as Brian nodded and left.  
I sighed and walked over to the TV, touching the screen I closed my eyes and moved my electrical currents through the machine scanning every inch trying to find what was broken. My eyes opened and glowed bright blue as I found the problem, it was just a connection problem electrically. I tuned the cables and fixed the problem in seconds. Letting go of the TV it turned back on when I removed my hand and I smiled. This is what I am good at… but I am stronger than this. I looked around the room and didn’t see anyone.  
Holding my hands a foot apart I shot a spark between the two, I soon started making a steady current visually between both of my hands. More sparks shot between my hands as I stared at the white lightning jumping between, I focused so a ball of electricity formed between both of my hands. I smiled and jumped as the door was knocked, electricity jumped out of my hands and into the light above as I jumped and looked to the door.  
It was Logan, I took a deep breath as Logan looked shocked,  
“Don’t scare me like that!” I snapped as Logan looked at the light,  
“The lights are a bit brighter than normal…” Logan spoke,  
“Oh!” I spoke and grabbed the light and drained the power from it as I put it back to normal.  
“Now I understand Electra…” Logan smirked as I blushed lightly.  
“Yeah…” I nodded. I think Logan was going to be one of the first men I opened up to… and one of the first people other than my brother that I truly trusted. It’s just unfortunate that my brother doesn’t feel the same way.

“You seem to have good control over that power. Until you get scared half to death.” Logan smirked as I smiled,  
“I have been practicing.” I replied as Logan nodded,  
“I think you are stronger then you look.” Logan moved over towards me, I stayed in my place as Logan moved closer to me. “Let me see how strong you are.” Logan smirked,  
“I don’t want to hurt you…” I spoke and stepped back a little bit,  
“I have healing abilities.” Logan replied as he moved around the chair and came closer towards me,  
“I do too… on top of my electrical powers…” I replied, Logan looked over my face as he smiled a little bit.  
“Just a little spark.” Logan spoke as he put his hand up, I looked up at Logan and tried to shy away but I backed into a wall. Logan wasn’t going to let me get away without showing him.  
“Okay… but very minimal… like one of those globes that have the current that attracts to your skin when you touch it.” I spoke, making it very clear that I was only going to do that.  
“That’s fine.” Logan smirked, I lifted my hand gently and held it up close to Logan’s but it wasn’t touching Logan. I concentrated on my hand as I sent the first spark between myself and Logan. I saw Logan jump slightly with surprise and intrigue. He looked between our hands as more sparks started to appear until the pain went away completely. This was probably one of the most relaxing moments of my life, I felt completely at ease and I was enjoying the company of Logan massively. This couldn’t be a bad thing… it didn’t feel like a bad thing.  
Sparks were jumping between our palms and fingers, Logan was staring at our hands as I looked at his face. He seemed intrigued and amazed at the same time, though as I focused more I realised my electricity was drawn to Logan due to the fact I could sense a metal in his body… electricity conducts well with metal.  
I felt my body draining slowly and I quickly pulled my hand away. Logan looked at my face and frowned in confusion,  
“Are you okay?” He asked as I smiled,  
“I kinda understand what my slight attraction is to you… there is a metal in your body. I don’t know why but my powers draw me towards metal as it is a conductor.” I explained, Logan smirked as he looked down briefly,  
“Are you sure that’s not the only reason you have a slight attraction to me? I did think that there was a spark between us.” Logan’s smirk grew as I blushed deeply.  
“I… That was a very corny joke Logan… as if the whole ‘spark between us thing’ was really a catchy line. Good try Mister but it ain’t going to work on me. No Sir-ee!” I tried to walk past him but he put his arm around my waist,  
“I was enjoying that.” Logan spoke in my ear from behind, I took a deep breath as my chest rose I closed my eyes and tried to straighten my thoughts. One minute Logan was calm and relaxing with me, the next he was flirtatious and cocky… though to be honest I realised I liked both sides.  
“I can’t… I’m sorry…” I spoke and grabbed onto Logan’s arm, I gave him a sharper sting with my electricity which made him let go and I ran away from him.

I needed to recharge and get my energy back… I can’t believe what just happened… this isn’t like me at all. Logan is… distracting and different… I need to recharge… I’m too worn out…


	2. No Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is this happening? So much has happened since Logan and Rogue arrived and they have only been here two days!

That night I was locked in my room charging myself, I wasn’t that far from Logan’s room I was told. But that wasn’t going to affect me… I wasn’t going to go talk to him or anything tonight… nothing was going to change my mind. I was meditating on the floor as the one metal charger was attached at the back of my spine, right near the bottom where my tail bone should be. I was meditating on the floor, relaxing and letting the energy flow back into my body.   
I sat in my room, the curtains were drawn and I was sat on the floor in the corner of the room next to the window with the open curtains. I looked out the window at the sky and saw the stars above. The room was dark with the only light from that window. I couldn’t see my guitar in the corner or my laptop on the double bed. I closed my eyes and relaxed as I felt the energy flow into me.  
The machine I was attached to was rather big. It was connected to the wall itself and charged itself during the day not draining any more power then it needed to charge me at the end of the day. Usually it took a few hours to fully charge my body. I have been using this since I got my electrical powers… when I was experimented on I grew weak quickly and the scientists didn’t realise until I accidently drained the power from their computers as they were conducting tests. They figured out then I needed a constant charge and created a mini portable charger. When I escaped with my brother we took it with us and we used its technology to make a better one for me to use.  
I had used quite a lot of power today due to the hand thing with Logan. My thoughts keep going back to that moment and I keep thinking about how much I enjoyed doing that with him… it was almost… pleasurable… for me. It was like a constant spark through my own body whenever my electricity met his metal. God this is so hard to explain… what am I thinking?! I shouldn’t be like this! Especially with a man I just met!  
“Help me… Somebody, help me!” I heard Logan’s voice as my eyes opened wide. I removed my cable and ran out the door. I was the first one to the door as some kids followed as I turned the lights on to the room the new girl, ‘Rogue’ was draining Logan’s power’s and healing a cut on her back. Scott, Jean and Ororo appeared besides me as they pushed through the kids.  
“Get the kids back to their rooms.” Scott muttered, I glared slightly as Rogue removed her hand from Logan’s face and he collapsed on the floor. His body started convulsing and going into fits as I looked at the kids.  
“Come on everyone. Let’s get back to bed!” I yelled as some of the kids moaned, “Move it!” I snapped and they started leaving as Rogue turned to Ororo.  
“It was an accident.” Rogue spoke as Ororo looked at her. I felt sorry for Rogue… it wasn’t like me and my brother where we couldn’t touch each other. It was far worse… Rogue couldn’t touch anyone else at all! Rogue moved through the door as the kids had stopped to watch her go. I wanted to do something, to say something to them…  
“Seriously everyone. Back to bed now.” I spoke, the kids looked at me and nodded, they soon moved and started heading to their rooms. I was quite surprised at how they listened to me straight away instead of me getting the usual back chat. I blinked in surprise as Charles came down the hall soon enough to look over Logan.

I followed after Rogue and went to her room, I saw she was sitting on the edge of her bed. “Rogue…” I spoke, she turned and looked at me.  
“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean it.” Rogue spoke, I smiled gently.  
“I know… come on.” I spoke, Rogue looked at me confused until I gestured her to follow me. Rogue walked with me out of the shared room with the other girls. I can imagine that the last thing she wanted to do right now was sleep with a bunch of judgemental, hormonal girls. I lead Rogue to my room and opened the door, I gestured for her to enter.  
Rogue walked inside and looked around my room. It was like any of the other rooms in this school apart from the charger in the corner.  
“I don’t use my bed, and that thing has a nice relaxing hum when being used so if you want to sleep here tonight that is understandable.” I explained, Rogue looked at me, completely surprised by my kindness. “I understand the whole ‘not-being-able-to-touch-people-thing-‘ I spoke. I cannot ever touch my own brother… ever again.” I sighed. Rogue looked confused as I closed the door and moved over to my charger. “I am Electra and he is Hydro. Water and electricity don’t mix. And when we touch it can get very messy… and painful for those around us.” I sat down on the floor.  
“So… were you able to touch each other before?” Rogue asked, I nodded as she got into the bed that was supposed to be mine. “How come you can’t now?” She asked another question as I frowned and picked up the charger off the floor.  
“Our powers aren’t normal… they are experimented abilities.” I sighed, “We both have healing powers, but mine are a lot stronger then my brothers. We were kidnapped as kids and experimented on. The results being electrical powers and water powers. First time we tried to escape we managed to get out but when we hugged each other we caused a huge explosion that made us end up being captured again. We then learnt that we could never touch each other. Once we were shipped to America to be experimented further we escaped once again while on the plane. We managed to get out before it landed and escaped the people who had experimented on us. And then we were found by Lavender… Charles had sent her to collect us. She was so loving and kind to us, she brought us back here. Lavender is like our second mother… our original parents disowned us.” I explained, my heart felt heavy until I put the charger back into my spine.  
“Lavender and Charles looked after us both, along with Jean, Scott and Ororo… we were all his first students. Lavender is a wise woman with the ability to see into the future upon touching someone or something, but she cannot see too far into the future and can only see snippets of things to come.” I explained, “Lavender told me that I would meet a young woman who was like myself but in a harder situation. Now I know that she meant you. And she told me to make sure I looked after you. So I am saying now, if you need to talk about anything. Absolutely anything at all. I will happily listen, and if you need any help I will do my best.” I smiled at Rogue as I looked at her sitting in my bed, she was hugging her knees. Rogue nodded and smiled slightly at me.  
“Thank you.” Rogue’s smile grew by a tiny fraction. I knew that this girl was special and I wanted to make sure that she was happy.  
“Get some sleep.” I spoke, Rogue moved to get comfy in bed.  
“What about you?” Rogue asked,  
“I don’t sleep.” I replied with a sigh as I looked out the open window. I turned my charger back on and sat there in peace. I relaxed my body and let the energy flow through me.

In the early hours of the morning I got up and pulled the connector from my back. I walked by my bed and saw Rogue was sleeping peacefully. Heading out the door I quickly strolled the halls. Barely anyone was awake, I smiled and twirled around as I enjoyed the peaceful serenity of how quiet the entire building was. I carried on down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. Getting myself some breakfast I sat at the table and munched away. Though not long after the door opened again and I heard someone walking in the kitchen.  
“Can’t sleep?” I heard Logan’s voice as I looked around at him,  
“I don’t sleep. How are you feeling?” I asked as he moved around and sat down opposite me at the table.  
“Like I’ve got an incredible hangover…” Logan murmured as he rubbed his temples, “How is she? Charles said that you were looking after her.” Logan looked at me, he seemed incredibly concerned and worried about her. I smiled and nodded,  
“She is perfectly fine. In my bed fast asleep.” I spoke,  
“So you slept with her?” Logan asked,  
“I just said I don’t sleep. I charge.” I explained, Logan frowned in confusion. “I am like… a mobile phone. I need charging to keep going. I have an electrical outlet that only works for me upstairs… and to get this into my system properly I have a port…” I stood up, turning my back to Logan I lifted up my top slightly to show him the device. As I sat back down Logan looked confused and worried. “It’s fine… it keeps me going, I don’t get any pain from it. If that’s what you were thinking…” I spoke,  
“How…?” Logan asked, he looked into my eyes and I looked away.  
“I don’t like talking about it…” I sighed, “I didn’t get my electrical abilities normally… I’m assuming you’ve heard about experimentation on mutants?” I added, Logan nodded,  
“You are apparently looking at one.” Logan spoke,  
“I thought as much… with the metal being inside you and all that…” I spoke,  
“When my brother and I were small we were both kidnapped and experimented on. He got the water abilities and I got the electrical abilities… Rogue can probably fill you in on the rest of that. But during my time of being captured there I suffered a lot due to not getting enough energy and the people who experimented on me didn’t know why until they started electrocuting me. They soon realised the problem and decided to give me a charger to keep me going. They operated on me and put that thing at the bottom of my spine… The spine connects to the rest of the body with incredible ease through the nerves system. So having the electricity enter my body there made perfect sense to them.  
“The pain was incredible… I couldn’t walk or do anything for weeks. Worst time of my life…” I muttered as Logan frowned, he seemed angry. Most likely at the people who hurt me.  
“What happened to them?” Logan asked,  
“I don’t know… me and my brother managed to escape when we were being transferred to the US. So we have no idea if they are still experimenting or not…” I sighed. Looking up at Logan he looked over my face, probably trying to see if I was in any sort of pain bringing this up. “We are okay now anyway. Safe here with Charles and Lavender.” I smiled, Logan nodded and a small smile appeared on his face.  
“Unfortunately your brother is here though.” Logan muttered,  
“My brother may be an arse hole sometimes but he means well…” I retorted, Logan looked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes around my head as Logan moved around to the corner of the table next to me.  
“I just don’t think your brother likes his little sister getting close to men.” Logan smirked,  
“Well he’s just trying to protect me from the big bad men.” I joked,  
“I’m not a big bad man.” Logan smirked,  
“I’m pretty sure you can be…” I replied, I hadn’t even noticed that Logan had started to move a little bit closer to me, though I felt his hand land on my knee.  
“I can if you want me to be.” Logan whispered, I felt his hand rise up my leg. My heart beat quickened and I felt my body heating up. I had never felt like this with any man before! He was driving me wild!  
I felt a shock on my leg and Logan’s hand jumped off and hit the table, I didn’t want his had reaching too far up and I realised he had gotten pretty close to my core. I could see a teasing smirk on Logan’s face, he could see that he was affecting me…

“I know what you are doing…” I spoke, Logan’s brow furrowed with curiosity.  
“What am I doing?” Logan teased, I looked at his lips for a brief second. I’ve never felt another man’s lips on my own before… I used to be afraid that I would hurt them… that my powers would lose control.  
“Teasing… I…” I looked away slightly embarrassed, my cheeked flushed red as Logan’s mouth moved close to my ear,  
“I enjoy our time together,” Logan cooed, I closed my eyes and smiled,  
“How do I know you don’t do this with any other woman… how do I know that you are loyal?” I spoke and kept my eyes on the table as Logan moved back, he probably realised that I had trust issues to start with… but he knew that it was going to be hard to get me to like him. “I… I’ve never had a relationship Logan. I’ll be that honest with you. I’m 23 and I’ve never kissed a guy. Of course I’ve had the occasional bout of flirtation but never gone that step forward. Always afraid that my powers would harm the other person.” I observed Logan’s face and body language as I explained this, he seemed to relax the more I spoke. Logan smiled at me gently and I felt his hand land on my own.  
“I would never hurt you.” Logan spoke, I looked between his eyes, testing him. They didn’t seem to falter, and I smiled at this. “You are by far a very unique woman.” Logan spoke, he brushed one of my bangs of hair behind my cheek. “I do like your hair. The blue strike suits both your personality and your powers.” Logan spoke, I smiled and blushed slightly.  
“I dye my hair…” I spoke, Logan smirked,  
“What colour is it naturally?” Logan asked,  
“Blonde…” I replied, Logan looked over my features for a moment, I assumed he was trying to picture me with blonde hair. “It’s like a really sunny bright blonde. Not yellow but pale.” I explained, Logan nodded and leaned forward in his chair and rest his hands on the table in front of him.  
“That would be interesting to see one day.” Logan spoke, he smiled at me. I returned the smile as he moved forward slightly towards me.

“Olivia?!” I heard my brother’s voice call. I looked away and sighed, “Olivia… There’s a problem in the basement.” Brian walked past the door and then stopped and looked in. “Oh… Olivia. Did you hear me?” Brian walked in the room and stood between me and Logan as we both stood up.  
“Yes. I did. What’s wrong?” I snapped, Brian frowned at me in confusion but shook it off.  
“The Blackbird needs a little revamping. Could you have a look at some point today? Charles asked me to ask you. Maybe before your Music class.” Brian explained, I sighed as I glanced between Logan and my brother. Logan nodded and started to leave.  
“Sure…” I replied and decided to leave to get changed into my leather trousers and work shirt.


	3. Judging A Book...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Olivia-Grace to prove her worth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References made in this chapter.

The day was long as I was working on the Blackbird updating the systems and improving the camouflage application, I didn’t have any lessons that day as not many students took music, whether it was because they didn’t want to take a path that could lead to fame and possibly being found out as a mutant or they just didn’t have any musical skill. I am really angry at my brother for purposefully interrupting me and Logan, he just… I don’t get him sometimes. 

This Blackbird was perfectly fine and didn’t need any more adjustments to it and didn’t need any more improving. Just a few tweaks were needed here and their but everything was fine. Well it was until I saw Logan and Ororo walking down the hall with a pretty urgent walk on them. I jogged through the doors and followed them into the medical room.  
“Where is she?” Logan spoke demanding an answer to know where someone is,  
“Who?” Scott asked as he turned towards the door. I stood behind Ororo and Logan.  
“Rogue… she’s gone.” Charles spoke, Logan turned around and saw me directly behind him. He looked down and smiled, I never noticed but I was half a head shorter then himself, I think Logan liked that as he smirked at me. “I need to use Cerebro.” Charles spoke as he started to move through.

We all followed him to the door and I stood between Logan and my brother as the door opened for Charles.  
“Welcome Professor.” The doors locks turned and opened as I smiled, Logan walked forward as Charles moved inside.  
“Welcome to Cerebro.” Charles spoke as I followed Logan inside, I felt my brother try to grab me but I saw Ororo stop him and shake her head. I think she knew that I was growing and becoming my own woman. Ororo and Lavender had always encouraged me to act out more against my brother to try and stop him being so over protective.  
“This certainly is a big round room.” Logan spoke as he looked around.  
“The brainwaves from mutants are different from average human beings. This device amplify my powers allowing me to locate mutants across great distances. That’s how I intend to find Rogue.” Charles explained as I moved forward and checked over Cerebro quickly as the others stayed at the door.  
“Why don’t you just use it to find Magneto?” Logan asked, if only it were as simple as that Logan. I rolled my eyes as if to say, ‘We’ve already tried that…’ Logan didn’t notice though.  
“I’ve been trying for some time but he’s found a way to shield himself from it.” Charles answered as he grabbed the helmet. I moved out the way and stood next to Logan on the walking platform.  
“How would he know how to do that?” Logan asked as I looked down and then towards Charles,  
“Because he helped me build it.” Charles answered, Logan frowned a little as he looked down at me. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” Charles put the helmet on his head as I turned to walk away. Logan followed behind me. The doors closed as we passed through.

Logan looked to Jean as she stood there with her arms folded,  
“Have you ever-?” Logan looked to Jean,  
“Used Cerebro?” Jean finished his sentence, Logan nodded, “No… it takes a degree of control and ah… for someone like me it’s…” Jean stopped.  
“Dangerous.” Scott finished her sentence as Jean seemed a little put down. I smiled gently at Jean as we waited for the Professor to be finished with Cerebro.  
“I assume you might know a way of how Magneto could possibly block the Professor?” Logan looked at me,  
“I have theories…” I folded my arms and frowned in thought, it would be quite tricky to do. “I am thinking it’s something simple though… Like an element that can block magnetic waves. If you get me? Like Titanium cannot be picked up by metal detectors normally. There has got to be some element that could block the main programme in Cerebro.” I explained as the others looked at me.  
“Sounds plausible.” Lavender spoke as she put her hand on my shoulder with a gentle smile. Lavender once told me of a helmet that Erik once had that was used by a man years ago that could stop the mind from being read. But I had never seen it before so I have no idea how this could work… a helmet holding that much technology? Either that or its made up of some special element.

The doors opened not long after as Charles moved towards us,  
“She’s at the train station.” Charles spoke,  
“Where?” Logan asked,  
“A few miles west of here.” Charles answered, Logan turned to leave and walked by myself and almost grabbed my hand. “Logan, you can’t leave the mansion. This is just the opportunity that he needs.” Charles explained,  
“Listen, I’m the reason she took off.” Logan looked back at Charles.  
“We had a deal.” Charles replied sternly.  
“She’s alright, she’s just upset.” Ororo spoke, I moved a bit closer to Logan and I felt his warm hand clasp around my own. I looked down and my hand looked so small and delicate in his own. I felt relaxed in his hold.  
“Storm, Cyclops, Hydro. Find her. See if you can talk to her.” Charles spoke as Scott and the others nodded. Logan looked between Jean and Charles, he then looked back at me and smirked.

We walked together a bit later and I tried to keep up with Logan as he seemed like he was on a mission himself. I had an idea of what he was going to do and I wanted to help! I wasn’t about to let Logan go alone as well… not with the chance of Magneto trying to capture him. I could help Logan at least!  
“Logan… slow down.” I spoke and jogged to catch up to his pace, “Where are you going?” I asked,  
“After Rogue… I can’t just sit back and wait.” Logan explained,  
“I understand. And I won’t blab unless you let me come with you.” I spoke, Logan looked at me and nodded. I smiled and followed after Logan. 

We reached the garage and I ran over to Scott’s motorcycle.  
“I hope you don’t mind me doing this Scott… but we need this more then you at the moment.” I spoke and grabbed the keys off the side and put them in. Logan smirked at my actions,  
“Little thief now.” Logan spoke,  
“It’s borrowing, now come on. You drive this one.” I spoke, Logan grabbed one of the helmets and gave it to me. I smiled and put it to the side as I moved over to the second motorcycle which was bright white. I grabbed the matching helmet and put it on. My finger shocked the bike to life and I flicked my hand towards the garage door and it started to open.  
“Wow…” Logan spoke, he looked incredibly surprised as I fastened my white leather jacket and leaned forward on my super bike.  
“Try and keep up. I know where the train station is.” I called as I sped off on my bike. I know I’m usually a quiet young woman but I do like to live dangerously. And this bike is my baby!

Logan soon caught up as I saw him in my side mirrors and he moved up to my right side.   
“You keep surprising me!” Logan called, I glanced at him and pulled off ahead. Though I soon noticed Logan shoot past me at incredible speed. He had hit the switch on Scott’s bike. I did the same on mine and soon caught up with him. We continued to play the little game of cat and mouse until we reached the station.  
“Let’s split up. Cover more ground.” I spoke, Logan nodded as I pulled my helmet off and placed it on the bike. Walking into the station Logan soon walked away and moved through the crowd as I started near the ticket booth. I looked at every woman who was a similar height to myself.

Though it wasn’t long until Storm and Cyclops appeared with my brother and Cyclops grabbed my arm.  
“What are you doing here? This could be dangerous.” Cyclops spoke, I snapped my arm back and glared at him,  
“You guys need to stop treating me like I’m a child just because I’m the youngest out of you all doesn’t mean I am weak. I am stronger then you all think, you just need to give me a chance!” I snapped. Though I saw Ororo soon getting strangled by Sabertooth at the ticket booth. Scott and my brother turned to help her but suddenly a tongue appeared out of nowhere and pulled Scott’s mask off and also tripped my brother up making his head smash on the floor knocking him out in the process. Scott looked to the ceiling and the glass above me broke.  
“Run!” I screamed and people dashed to any exit they could find. I felt my wrist get pulled as I slipped to the ground and felt someone land on my back. It was that Toad man that Ororo had told me about. I tried to shock him but I felt him lift up my jacket and shirt then plug something into my charging outlet.  
“I’ve always wanted to see something overload and explode.” Toad laughed as he jumped off me and vanished. I felt the machine he placed on my back dig into my skin as I cried out in agony. This thing whatever it was is not going to be removed so easily.

I felt my body charging as it did every night, but the power surging into me was too fast and too great. Toad was right… if I didn’t find an outlet to put the excess electricity into I was going to become a human bomb. I looked around quickly as my eyes started to glow a bright blue. Sparks flew off my body as Storm managed to throw Sabertooth back and through a wall. Toad jumped in after him.  
Ororo started to head in my general direction,  
“No! Get these people out of here!” I yelled and staggered to my feet. Ororo looked at me with concern as she grabbed onto Scott and he put on his sunglasses. They both lifted my brother and I moved away from anyone who got close.  
I felt my heart racing, my legs shot me over to a wall in the ticket room where the computers were plugged in. My head felt like it was going to split like a peanut! The pain was so intense in my head and the rest of my body. I felt like I was going to be ripped apart! I heard Ororo yelling for the people to get out of the station. Putting my hand over the wall sockets I removed the plugs that were inside and started pushing the excess electricity through there. Though it wasn’t accepting nearly enough. I saw another socket not too far, I used my powers to pull the second plug out of the way and shot more electricity into that socket.  
I started to relax slightly, there was enough energy moving through me to the sockets for me to think straight. Though I couldn’t see what was attached to me… I could feel pincers digging into my back though. That was the most painful part right now. The headache had gone and I no longer felt like my limbs were being torn from my body.  
I focused on pushing my energy through the sockets, I closed my eyes and waited for Ororo to come back as we knew she could handle any electrical output because of her own powers with the weather.  
Not long after my felt my body change… this was nothing like I had ever experienced previously. I looked at my hands and they were vanishing. I soon vanished into the wall as Storm looked at me through the glass.  
“Olivia!” Ororo screamed as I reached out to her.  
I wasn’t dying… I was transferring myself!! How could this be happening?! What am I doing to cause my body to change to be accepted by the wires and the networks around me?

I soon found myself inside the network relays and moving through the electrical currents of New York. I couldn’t believe it! I was inside the electrical currents of New York! I could go anywhere right now and my mind was still intact… my body was a different matter but we will just have to hope I can get out after but this was crazy!  
I didn’t know where I was going… I accidently ended up in Stark Industries at one point and ran into an AI named JARVIS who was very helpful and friendly. I also ended up being in some kid’s house who had the Spider-Man costume on. I then moved around to see a black guy with an eye patch on in one area…  
God this was all so strange… but it looks like I could easily move into any system I wanted without any problems.  
That’s what I thought until I entered a normal family’s home and managed to get on their computer. I found it was riddled with viruses. I saw red sparks all over the place… in fact this place had gone from blue to red… The anti-virus software they had was terrible. So while I was there I managed to fix their virus problem for them.

I will say this now… the next two hours of my life were crazy… I couldn’t find my way back home. I searched and searched until I ran into the mansion and moved through the network of computers and tried to find an open socket. Amazingly whenever I entered a TV station or a Computer I could hear what was being said… I managed to find my way to the basement and I could hear Logan, Scott, Charles, Ororo, Jean and my brother talking.  
I think my brother was hurt from the fall… probably got a concussion.  
“What happened to her Storm?” Brian spoke,  
“It was weird… it wasn’t like she had died… she just vanished and I saw the electricity move into the sockets in the wall. I don’t know what that machine was that was attached to her but it was going to overload her.” Ororo explained,  
“Overload? What do you mean?” Logan spoke,  
“Electra can only take so much power, if she is overloaded with electricity the results can be her death and those around them. This almost happened when she was younger, while she was captured with myself.” Brian explained, “Anyway, this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t drag her out with you.” Brian snapped,  
“I didn’t drag her out, she asked to come with me and I said yes. You constantly put her down, Grace is stronger than you think!” Logan yelled at Brian,  
“Don’t you dare call my sister by that name!” Brian snapped,  
“It’s her name. What else should I call her?” Logan retorted. They were both like children arguing over a toy… I moved through the computers and back up to the normal floors. I finally found an open socket that was left on in the hallway.  
I focused my mind on the point of interest and felt my body and life force push through.  
Seconds later I heard a scream and as I opened my eyes I found myself on the floor in the hallway… though I was completely naked!  
“Olivia!” Lavender yelled at the top of her voice. “Oh my darling I’ve been so worried about you?” Lavender ran over to me and pulled over her cardigan and wrapped it around me securely. “What happened? I just saw you jump out of that socket... what is going on? Everyone has been worried sick!” Lavender spoke.  
“I don’t know… though I’ve never felt more alive in my entire life.” I looked at her and grinned. Lavender smiled back at me as she lifted me off the ground, though my body was incredibly weak I felt like I was full of energy. But it felt like my body had fallen asleep…  
“Let’s get you upstairs. Come on. I’ve just let Charles know that you are back.” Lavender spoke, though moments after that the elevator door further back opened and I heard a few sets of footprints run forward.  
“Olivia… oh my god…” Ororo spoke as she ran over to me and tried to help Lavender support me.  
“I’m okay…” I smiled at her,  
“You’re stark naked and have been missing the last few hours. How can you be okay?!” Brian, my brother yelled, cringed and turned around with the help of Ororo and Lavender. My body was covered from the others sight.  
“Because I am stronger then I look. You all underestimate me. I have just learnt to travel through the electrical currents of New York and had a pretty wild adventure until I got the hand of where I was going. It’s hard to explain but it’s like a constant no stopping freeway.” I explained. Logan smiled at me as I looked between everyone. “Where is she?” I asked, hoping they managed to get Rogue back. Though when I saw Logan frown I knew… Logan moved forward and without anyone’s permission lifted me up in his arms and started to carry me upstairs. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and carried me up.

“I have no idea what the hell you just went through but I think you need to let your body rest for a bit…” Logan spoke as I nodded, I wasn’t in the mood to argue. I had seen the others stop my brother from coming after us and I heard them start having words with him about me.

“Thank you…” I muttered, Logan looked down at me confused as he carried me down the hallway,  
“For what?” Logan asked, I smiled gently,  
“For standing up for me not long ago… I managed to make it back to hear you argue with my brother. I appreciate you standing up for me.” I smiled at Logan. Logan returned the smile as he opened the door to my room. Carrying me inside Logan placed me on the bed and sat next to me.   
“You had us all worried.” Logan spoke, he looked away.  
“Just everyone was worried?” I looked at him with a smile, Logan looked back at me and smirked.  
“Well… I think me and your brother matched at the top with how worried we both were.” Logan chuckled, he placed his hand on my cheek. I placed my hand on top of his and pushed my face into his palm, enjoying his touch.  
“If I ever figure out how I got into the network… I’ll give you a heads up on when I’m going to do it again.” I smirked, Logan nodded.  
“I’d appreciate that.” Logan smirked, he leaned forward and I felt his lips on my forehead as I blinked in shock, “Rest up and get your body back to normal. I can tell you’ve still got energy in you. Just felt like your body has fallen asleep.” Logan stood up,  
“I’m getting pins and needles in my legs right now… so it might be a while till I get up and moving again. But I’ll be ready soon.” I spoke and looked over Logan’s face. “Just go and sort out whatever is happening and fill me in later. Okay?” I explained, Logan nodded as he left my room and closed my bedroom door.

Right… now it’s time I get myself sorted.


	4. ...By It's Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Olivia-Grace to show her brother and the others what she can really do. But will they see her true potential? Or will that be saved for another time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think of this story. Any feedback is appreciated. I am currently writing an Avengers story as well. And I am debating on doing a DC story too... maybe about Arrow, Superman or the Flash. Let me know what you guys think.

Me saying the last few hours being crazy as an understatement. I had managed to get up and I put on my new suit. I had designed it to conduct my powers easily and for it to withstand any electrical current meaning it wouldn’t burn like normal clothes. This consisted of black leather looking trousers that had one blue stripe from the top of my legs to the bottom along the front and back and one blue strip in the middle heading between my legs and over my bum. There was also a black tube top with a similar pattern with blue sleeves. I also wore fingerless black motorcycling gloves. Along with blue boots to match the whole blue and black look.  
When people originally saw me they were surprised as they weren’t used to seeing my stomach which was toned with slight 4 pack definition from me working out at the gym. I walked through the halls and saw Logan up ahead, he was by himself talking with my brother.  
I stopped not far from them and they both looked at me.  
“Olivia…” Brian looked at me in complete shock, he was surprised to see my new attire. Logan however seemed impressed by what he saw as I noticed a smirk appear on his face.  
“I want to help. And that means coming on whatever mission we have to do to save Rogue. I made her a promise to look after her and help her in any way I can. And I am not about to break it.” I looked at my brother sternly. I moved forward walking towards my brother and glanced at Logan, I could see him eyeing me up and down as I stood in front of them both.  
“Fine.” Brian sighed, “I cannot fight anyway. That bang to my head was pretty rough and I’m finding it hard to focus on anything.” Brian explained as I frowned slightly.  
“Okay… make sure you rest up when we leave. I don’t want to have to teach art again…” I joked as Brian chuckled,  
“No, it won’t get that bad.” Brian explained as I smiled. I really wanted to touch him, to give my brother a hug or to even pat his arm would make me feel better. I assumed my brother knew what I was thinking because he gave me a small nod as he walked by me.

I looked to Logan as he smirked and looked over me once again,  
“Nice outfit.” Logan spoke, I smirked,  
“Ha-Ha.” I sarcastically laughed, “Are you not joining us?” I asked, “What has happened while I was resting?” I asked again.  
Though I wish I hadn’t, Logan explained everything to me… Senator Kelly had arrived and apparently died. Because of this they figured out why they needed Rogue, the Professor had also tried to use Cerebro but someone managed to break in and tamper with it rendering him unconscious as we had to figure things out for ourselves.  
“Jean is currently fixing Cerebro while Scott is with the Professor.” Logan explained as I closed my eyes. I sighed and looked down the corridor. “There’s nothing anyone could have done to stop this.” Logan spoke, I looked up at him. Logan put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me in close and embraced me completely. My arms hesitantly lifted up and gently landed on his back as I closed my eyes. “Everything will be okay though. We’ll sort this.” Logan smiled as I moved back and looked up at him.  
“So you are coming with us?” I asked, Logan smirked as he nodded,  
“Not about to miss out on all the action.” Logan joked, “And I’m not going to miss out on a chance to show off.” Logan added as I smiled. I looked over Logan’s face, I felt like I could be myself around Logan… completely relaxed and just express myself. I closed my eyes and sighed gently as I stepped back from Logan.

We heard footsteps walking towards us and Scott stopped nearby.  
“We know where they are going. Briefing downstairs in a few minutes.” Scott spoke, we pulled apart and I nodded. Scott turned around and walked back the way he came. I took a deep breath and shakily let it out,  
“You’ll be okay.” Logan spoke, I nodded and then walked ahead of him after Scott. Things were going to be different from now on.

“Magneto is here… Liberty Island. Now presumably his objective is to mutate the world leaders at the UN Summit on Ellis Island.” Scott explained as the interactive map moved around.  
“We know his machine killed, and judging from what the professor saw. If Magneto gave Rogue enough power he could wipe out every one in New York City.” Ororo explained as the map shown a wave of power.  
“Alright, we enter here at the George Washington Bridge. Come around the bank just off of Manhattan and land on the far side of Liberty Island… here.” Scott explained the plan as the map moved to show the direction they would take.  
“What about harbour patrol? Radar?” Logan asked as he looked over the map wondering if we were all crazy or just stupid.  
“If they have anything that can pick up our jet then they deserve to catch us. Isn’t that right Electra?” Scott looked towards me and I smirked.  
“Yep.” I had taken a very long time to improve the jets cloaking abilities and managed to get it to be state of the art. And with finding out that I could hack into military programmes with ease when jumping into the electrical network I knew that I could possibly learn much more about improving the systems on the Blackbird and make them a lot better. Logan looked at me with a slight smirk as he seemed impressed by that comment Scott made.

The others prepared to leave and I got into the seat next to Logan’s on the Blackbird, he pulled on the neckline and tried to get comfortable.  
“You actually go outside in these things?” Logan asked, I smirked as Jean smiled,  
“What would you prefer, yellow spandex?” Scott sarcastically replied as he prepared to fly the jet. The engine roared to life and Scott lifted us up gently, though the Blackbird shook and Logan looked around.  
“Woah…” Logan muttered as we moved above ground level.

The flight wasn’t long at all, Logan shot his claws out of the suit and looked at them for a moment. I was surprised when I saw them as he had never shown me the claws until now… then again this was day three of knowing each other… These last few days have felt like a lifetime.

“Approaching the bridge now.” Scott spoke as we started to lower down. “Storm. Some cover please.” Scott asked, Storm created a thick fog to cover us up. Scott turned on the night vision and we moved through the area without any problems at all. I smiled as the Blackbird seemed to be working really well. Scott pulled up near the edge of the island and started powering down the Blackbird, though the landed was a little rough as we all dropped into the water.  
“Sorry.” Scott spoke,  
“You call that a landing?” Logan asked sarcastically. I unbuckled myself and we moved out the ship. After safely getting across to the edge of the island we climbed the wall and looked up the green statue of New York. The Lady herself.  
“The torch.” Scott pointed out, the torch had been tampered with and there was a darker green in place then what the rest of the colour of the statue was.

We moved through the area and into the main entrance of the gift shop which led to the top of the tower. Walking through metal detectors I was okay as the device on my back was made of titanium and usually that isn’t picked up by 95% of metal detectors. Though when Logan walked through the thing lit up like a Christmas tree and screamed the place down with its alarm. Logan proceeded to destroy the alarm by stabbing his claws into it though…. Scott seemed to look a little pissed off at him. Though Logan retracted all his claws but his middle one. I smirked, Jean and Ororo rolled their eyes as we all moved forward through the room.  
Though I walked off to the side and over to one of the other entrances. Logan sniffed seconds later.  
“There’s someone here.” Logan spoke, I walked near him as Scott spoke up.  
“Where?” He asked,  
“I don’t know… keep your eye open.” Logan replied and moved forward quickly.  
“Logan.” Scott spoke as if to demand him to return. Though Logan held his hand out as if to say he’ll be back in a moment. I moved a little outwards and stopped in the middle of the room.

Logan came around another corner as I turned to him and he walked towards me.  
“Anything?” Scott asked,  
“I know there is someone here I just can’t see him.” Logan spoke, I turned to the side looking away until I heard a scuffle and saw Logan dash past me and towards another area of the building. I ran after them and stood by the door as one Logan pushed the other away.  
“Wait!” They both yelled as I presumed one of the guys behind me moved to attack one of them. The one closest to me slashed at the chain and the door quickly began to close. I jumped through as both Logan’s were fighting. I had no idea who was who!  
Until the fake Logan had his claws sliced off and I heard a woman’s scream.  
“Mistique!” I spoke in surprise as she slashed the wires to the lights and ran through.  
“Come on.” Logan beckoned me and we both ran through the gap in the wall after her. 

We both caught up with her in the hallway and they both started fighting again. I tried to keep my eyes on Mistique so I knew where to strike when I had the chance. I stood there and created two electrical balls in my hand that I could throw at Mistique when I had the chance to shock her. Mistique jumped in the air and soon revealed her true form as she kicked Logan in the face and he stumbled back.  
When Mistique landed on the floor she looked back at us. I moved forward and threw the electrical spheres at her and she spun out of the way. I then shot a bolt at the metal fence behind her just as she was going to fall against it but she stopped herself at the last second from touching it and then went to fight against myself. Though every time she touched me she got an electric shock causing her to recoil from myself making it hard for her to fight in a hand-to-hand battle with myself as I was useless in close combat and that was my main defence to stop that from happening.  
I managed to spin my foot along the floor and tried to send a shockwave below her feet, this caused her to fall back on the ground and Logan ran past me and had another go with Misteeq as we were both trying to wear her down.

Mistique found it easy to fight against Logan as she managed to crack his back and then kick him between the legs, he recoiled as I even cringed for him. But I could see Logan was pissed, deciding to let Logan have another shot I kept out of the way as Logan started to attack Mistique more fiercely then before. It got to a point where Mistique jumped up on the box above and then suddenly vanished into the darkness of the high ceiling after kicking Logan in the face again.

“Are you okay?” Logan looked at me. I nodded as he took my hand. “Let’s stick together and not lose sight of each other so we know who is who.” Logan explained.  
“Sure. Makes sense.” I spoke as Logan smiled, I knew Logan had his sense of smell. But I assume it was mainly so I could tell who was the real him if Mistique come back as Logan.

We moved through to another area of the building. Walking together I kept Logan in my sights. He stopped behind me as we heard footsteps.  
“Logan, Electra, is that you?” Ororo walked through, I smiled at her as Logan hushed her.  
“The other one ain’t far away.” Logan replied as Ororo moved towards him.  
“Come on. We have to regroup.” Ororo looked around as she moved closer to Logan.  
“I know but there’s a problem.” Logan turned quickly and stabbed Ororo, I gasped in shock until I saw her life her hand up and claws shot out. It was Mistique again! I couldn’t believe it, she collapsed to the floor and passed out. I walked next to Logan and looked as she changed into her normal blue self. I felt slightly sorry for Mistique in a way… having to look like that, unable to be accepted normally…

“Good going…” I spoke, Logan smirked as he looked at me.  
“You okay?” Logan nodded towards me, I looked at him and smiled,  
“Perfectly fine.” I replied as Logan took my hand and lifted them up so our palms and fingers were out stretched.  
“If that ever happens again, I think we need a way to know that it’s truly you.” Logan smirked as I started sending sparks between our hands like I did the other morning.  
“True…” I smirked back as I sent a stronger spark to him and he flinched and I gave him a teasing glare. “Come on. We do need to find the others.” I spoke and moved away from him and back the way we came to find the others.

Logan opened the door and was greeted by Scott aiming his sights at him,  
“Hey, hey. It’s us!” Logan spoke, I moved my head around the door.  
“Prove it.” Scott spoke,  
“You’re a dick.” Logan spoke as I started chuckling.  
“Fine.” Scott put his hand down as Jean rolled her eyes again. Storm leaned over a balcony from above.  
“Hey! Come on.” Ororo called us all up to her level.


	5. A Reason to Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia-Grace's final chapter before the next story. Will everything turn out the way it was supposed to? Will Olivia-Grace prove herself today or will she have to wait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter from the first film.
> 
> If you want me to continue please let me know and I shall work on the next film as soon as possible!

I knew it was coming to an end now… we were either going to succeed or fail. There was a lot riding on this, we had to make sure that everything went our way. I followed behind the others as we all moved up the stairs and reached the top of the statue close to the torch. My heart was racing in my chest, I had never felt this nervous in my life. I’d never dealt with anything like this before! As we looked through a tear in the head of Lady Liberty, Logan spoke up,  
“Everyone needs to leave…” Logan spoke, he looked a little ridged as he slowly turned around.  
“Why?” Ororo asked,  
“I can’t move…” Logan replied and then suddenly he turned and flew into the wall. The others started getting grabbed by metal bars and pulled back and I was shot to the wall near Logan. Being restricted by the metal bars I was pushed against it tightly with my hands firmly pushed against the metal. If I so much as let a spark go the others would possibly feel it… I couldn’t do anything to get us out of here. 

There was a certain feel to the air as Magneto landed in front of us all and walked forward, the metal creaked and moaned at his arrival after not being touched for such a long time. I felt the titanium in the lower part of my spine move slightly causing me to wince and close my eyes.  
“Ah… my brothers. Welcome… and you.” Magneto looked to Logan. “Let’s point those claws of yours in a safer direction.” Magneto lifted his hand and closed it into a fist. As he did this Logan’s arms moved over his chest to aim his claws into the upper torso. The metal also moved around him to keep him in that position.  
Sabertooth landed inside seconds later behind Magneto as I looked to Logan, I looked over the position he was in and Logan looked to me as I couldn’t move at all.  
“You better close your eyes.” Magneto spoke towards Cyclops as Sabertooth moved over and took the shield covering his eyes. Sabertooth turned towards me and Logan, he moved over towards us as Magneto looked at me.  
“And you… what’s changed? You used to love staying in the mansion apparently.” Magneto looked over my face.  
“Piss off.” I snapped, Magneto glared at me and nodded towards Sabertooth who placed a device on my stomach, it looked like the one that Toad had placed on me before.  
“I wouldn’t move around too much else you could lose a bit of power.” Magneto spoke as I felt the same claw mechanism dig into the skin on my stomach again, I cried out as it gripped onto me. I then felt something drill under my skin and stop inside me. My breathing increased as the pain was excruciating. Ororo was mimicking deep breathing to me as I looked at her and tried to copy her. I could feel Logan’s eyes on me as I winced at the pain, but I felt this machine draining me.  
“What the hell have you done to her?” Logan snapped at Magneto.  
“Just a little drain to make sure that she doesn’t send a stray spark off. If she uses any of her powers it will drain her quicker.” Magneto smirked as he looked at me.  
“Storm, fry him.” Scott spoke,  
“I thought you knew the reason why I stopped your little Electra from using her abilities. Lighting in a conductor of electricity. I thought you lived at a school.” Magneto spoke sarcastically. 

Magneto then put his hand to his ear and spoke,  
“Mistique… Mistique.” Magneto called for her, I kept still trying not to move at all, but I felt this contraption on me slowly draining my powers… who the hell created this thing?!  
“I’ve seen Senator Kelly.” Jean spoke, that caught Magneto’s attention as he looked over to Jean,  
“So the good Senator survived this far? And the swim to shore? He’s become even more powerful then I could have imagined.” Magneto walked over to her as Logan was looking at me, my body felt tired as my eyes wavered a little. I looked over to Logan and he seemed incredibly pissed off. I looked back to Magneto and Jean.  
“He’s dead.” Jean snapped,  
“It’s true… I saw him die. Like those people down there will die.” Ororo spoke as Magneto shot his gaze towards her. Magneto slowly walked over to Ororo and looked over her face,  
“Are you sure you saw what you saw?” Magneto asked slowly. He was curious to know but I knew he wouldn’t listen to this… he would still carry on. He’s gone too far to stop this now.

Magneto walked away and stood at the place he entered, his stance and tone of voice showing anger was the main emotion surrounding him at the moment. He looked between all of us as he yelled.  
“Why do none of you understand what I am trying to do? Those people down there. They control our fate and the fate of every other mutant. Well… soon our fate will be theirs.” Magneto yelled as he looked between the others. We heard Rogue start screaming in the torch above us. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her we were here to help. But I didn’t have the energy to do anything at the moment… I was too worn out… this machine was horrible.  
“You’re so full of shit!” Logan snapped at him. “If you were really so righteous, it would be you in that thing.” Logan continued. Magneto lifted himself up and out of the room and towards the torch as I closed my eyes.

“Grace…” Logan whispered, “Stay awake… okay?” Logan spoke, I nodded weakly as he looked around the room as I felt my eyes getting heavier. Though I was woken up by hearing Logan’s scream next to me and I saw him fall to the floor next to me.  
“Logan!” Jean yelled as he collapsed.  
“No… Logan…” I whispered as I felt the drainer spark for a second and zap more energy from me. I winced and tried to relax myself completely. Sabertooth moved closer to Logan and myself, though as he moved down to pick Logan up he struck and stabbed him in the stomach with claws. Sabertooth roared out and then thrown Logan out of the hole in the ceiling and on to the top level. Sabertooth followed after him as I sighed.

“Olivia. Focus on me okay?” Ororo spoke, I looked up at her and nodded, “Keep listening to the sound of my voice and keep eye contact on me.” Ororo continued as I struggled to stay awake, I felt blood trickle down my stomach and over my trousers as the machine was digging into my skin.  
“Olivia.” Jean called, I looked up at her and she was just able to turn her head enough to see me out of the corner of her eye. “It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.” Jean yelled.  
“Yeah…” I replied and then winced painfully as the machine sparked up again and drained more energy.  
“Don’t talk, just keep looking between us okay? Eyes open. We know if you are okay if you keep your eyes open.” Ororo called, I looked over to her and my vision started to turn white. I shook my head and slammed my eyes shut for a second. Opening them up again I looked at Ororo and she looked genuinely concerned.  
I hope it’s not as bad as it feels… it’s probably 100 times worse but that’s just my luck at the moment.  
Claws appeared in the wall between Jean and Scott which made me jump and Sabertooth returned in the room. He walked over to Ororo and stroked her cheek.  
“You owe me a scream.” Sabertooth spoke. Though Logan landed inside seconds later.  
“Hey bub. I’m not finished with you yet.” Logan spoke, I heard an explosion outside and guessed the machine had started up. “Jean.” Logan spoke,  
“Scott when I tell you open your eyes.” Jean spoke,  
“No.” Scott spoke, he was worried about hurting the woman he cared about,  
“Trust me.” Jean replied.

Logan lifted up his hand and shown Cyclops's mask,  
“Drop something.” Logan spoke, he let go and it flew towards Scott’s face.  
“Now!” Jean spoke, Scott’s eyes opened and the mask was angled to hit Sabertooth right out the wall and down to the ground below.

Logan freed the others and then came over to me with Ororo. Jean looked at the device as Logan knocked off the metal holding me down.  
“I’ll see if I can get it off.” Jean spoke, she helped me sit down with Logan on my other side, though he soon moved away to look at the machine that Rogue was in.

Logan, Scott and Ororo looked at the machine that Rogue was in as it was moving. The rings were spinning at incredibly speed. I wonder how that thing worked? What made it do what it did? How did it manipulate the human body? My mind was going elsewhere as I looked out the hole in the head.  
“We’ve got to get her out of there… Cyclops can you hit it?” Logan asked, Scott went to fire but stopped as he looked up.  
“The rings are moving too fast.” Scott explained,  
“Just shoot it.” Logan snapped,  
“It might kill her. Storm, can you get me up there?” Scott snapped back and then quickly looked to Ororo.  
“I can’t control it like that. You could fly right over the torch.” Ororo quickly explained,  
“Then let me go.” Logan spoke up, “If I don’t make it, then at least you can still blast the damn thing.” Logan explained. Scott and the others looked at him as I looked at the device on my stomach. I moved my hand over it and flicked a switch that they hit to start it up. Nothing happened…  
“Alright do it… Jean use your power try to steady him. I’ll look at Olivia.” Scott spoke as he let the girls do their thing. Scott moved next to me and knelt down, I took his hand as he gripped it and smiled at me gently.

I moved to lay down as Scott looked over the machine, Jean and Storm lifted Logan up quickly. I couldn’t see what was happening but I felt Scott hit another button and I felt something move inside me. It was moving out of me though.  
“Whatever you did helped.” I spoke as Scott looked over the buttons and hit another one. The claws suddenly retracted and then the machine was free from my stomach. Scott pulled it off quickly and Jean threw it out of the window after helping Logan get to the roof top.  
“Are you okay?” Jean asked, I nodded.  
“A bit better now that’s off…” I explained, though my stomach looked a mess. My healing abilities soon kicked in and started moving around my stomach and getting rid of the problem that shown there. Though I still felt incredibly weak. I sat on the floor and saw that Logan had destroyed the machine outside, not without the help of Cyclops hitting Magneto for him to stop him from using his metal controlling abilities. He saved Rogue and got her free.  
We all did.

Though Logan did something I knew that he would possibly do… and that was sacrifice himself to save Rogue who was close to death. I was incredibly happy that Logan did what he did, it shown what type of man he was. That he was caring and loving towards those he truly loved. He loved Rogue, but I don’t think it was romantic. More of a father and daughter love. I could sense that from him.

We all managed to make it off the island safely. I ended up passing out due to lack of electricity running through me. My body was the weakest it had ever been, I just wished I could look after Logan, though I needed seeing to as well. I had to admit that much.

* * *

Days later I woke up in the hospital area of the mansion. I was on my side and felt the charger in my back as I moved. I looked over and saw my emergency charger at the side of the room. Though as I looked back around I saw Logan sitting on the chair next to my bed. He was asleep, his head leaning forward as I smiled at him. I disconnected the charger and quietly moved off the bed and crouched in front of Logan. I was at 100% and that meant I was full of crazy energy.  
I gently lifted his hand and held it against my own. I started sparking between our hands and Logan’s head shot up as I grinned at him.  
“Morning!” I smiled, Logan was surprised at me energy as he looked at our hands and smiled gently.  
“Hey.” Logan spoke gently, I grinned as he looked over my face. “Full of energy.” Logan stood up as I moved back.  
“Well I don’t normally charge myself to 100%. But I’m guessing this was stuck in me as soon as we got back and I feel like it’s been a few days and I think you guys have been sticking needles in me making me sleep so I have been charging pretty well.” I explained rather quickly, Logan’s eyebrow raised as I blushed. “Sorry… I am assuming all is well and everyone is better.” I explained with a smile, Logan nodded and folded his arms as I stepped back. “I better go back up and let the others know I am okay.” I spoke as I turned and left. Logan followed behind me as we left the basement.

I walked up to the lift and we got in, I stood there with Logan for a moment as he glanced at me,  
“So…” I spoke, “What are you doing now?” I asked as the doors opened. Logan walked ahead of me avoiding the answer as I sighed, he was going to leave and maybe never come back. I walked out and suddenly got called.

“Olivia!” My brother called and I looked down the corridor towards him. Brian came running up towards us and as we couldn’t hug he smiled at me as I returned the smile. “How are you feeling?” Brian asked,  
“A lot better thanks!” I grinned, “Weird being fully charged though… as you know I don’t put myself at 100 percent.” I joked. I looked around and noticed Logan had vanished. I sighed and looked to my brother. Brian saw that I was upset.  
“Go find him… he said he was going to leave after you woke up… he waited for you. Wanted to say goodbye properly. I respect him for that.” Brian spoke, he smiled at me as I nodded. 

I decided to head outside near the front gate as I knew Logan was going to have to go through there to leave the school. Moving out I stood by the gates and sat on the curb of the road heading to the outside. As I sat there I thought about the few days of getting to know Logan… he pushed my buttons in ways I’ve never thought about. He made me feel special and different.  
I heard a bike heading up and I smirked, Logan was borrowing Scott’s bike. He stopped next to me and looked down at me on the ground.  
“I thought you ran off.” Logan spoke,  
“Nope. Waiting here for you. Just like I will be when you get back.” I stood up and moved a bit closer to Logan, “You are coming back? Right…” I asked and frowned a little at the thought of him never coming back again.  
“Yeah. I promise. I’ve got two things that I need to return to get.” Logan spoke as he looked away,  
“What?” I asked curiously, Logan smirked,  
“Well I’ve given Rogue something of mine… and I’ve given you something too.” Logan looked at me, though I frowned in confusion,  
“I haven’t got anything of yours… unless you’ve left it in my room because you couldn’t find me…” I muttered,  
“You’ve got my heart.” Logan spoke gently, my mouth was slightly agape as I stared at him.  
“Logan…” I blushed and then smiled as he looked over my face, he placed his hand gently on my cheek as he cupped my face.  
“I’ll definitely be back to see if you’ve looked after it.” Logan smiled, I grinned as he moved his hand back and lifted my palm against his. I sent a few sparks between us and then interlocked my fingers with his.  
“I’ll miss you even more now.” I spoke, Logan smirked as he pulled his hand away and placed it on the bike. I moved forward and kissed Logan on the cheek, he smiled as I stepped back. The gates opened and he left through them.  
I wanted to kiss Logan so badly but I wanted to do it when he got back… We’d be able to spend as much time as we wanted when he returned. I couldn’t wait for that. I watched the bike vanish into the distance as the gates closed. I looked up at the sky and smiled.  
I never thought that I would actually fall for someone… especially within a couple of days… Oh well.

Stanger things have happened.


End file.
